playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Crispycol/Fake Crash Bandicoot for PSASBR
Crash Bandicoot (クラッシュ・バンディクー) is the main protagonist of the Crash Bandicoot series and is playable character in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. Biography WHOA Crash Bandicoot is the main protagonist of the Crash Bandicoot series and was originally named Willy Wombat. He is a genetically-advanced Eastern Barred Bandicoot who lives life on N. Sanity Island. Throughout the series, Doctor Neo Cortex is his usual arch-enemy, and is always defeated by Crash in order to keep peace around the island. Crash is often accompanied by his ally, Aku Aku, the secondary protagonist. In the earlier games, he tended to say "Whoa!" whenever he fell into a hole. In the later games, he spoke gibberish with a very basic knowledge of the language spoken in the game. THE LEGACY OF CRASH BANDICOOT *''Crash Bandicoot'' *''Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back'' *''Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped'' *''Crash Team Racing'' *''Crash Bash'' *''Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex'' *''Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure'' *''Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced'' *''Crash Nitro Kart'' *''Crash Twinsanity'' *''Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage'' *''Crash Tag Team Racing'' *''Crash Boom Bang'' *''Crash of the Titans'' *''Crash: Mind Over Mutant'' Arcade Opening Crash opens a crate that contain Aku Aku, Aku Aku then tells him that there is a great danger treatning their and other worlds. He advices Crash to check out if Dr. Cortex is behind this, Crash nodds and the two go on their way. Rival Name: Spyro the Dragon Reason: When they arrive Aku Aku says that Dr. Cortex had to be around here somewhere. Suddenly Spyro appears to Crash's surprise. Aku Aku says he recognises him and says that he's working for Cortex. Spyro only says they have to stay away for him to prevent bad things from happening. Crash then goes into battle mode and Aku Aku says that he is the one who should watch out. Connection: Both Crash and Spyro were considered the unofficial mascots of the PSX back in the day, and both have crossed over into each other's franchises. Both were also in first-party franchises until after the creation of both of their main game series' fourth installments. Ending After Crash and Aku Aku return Aku Aku points out that Crash has done a real good job by defeating that evil monster, although he expected it to be Cortex. Crash nodds when suddenly there is an explosion in the background. Crash and Aku Aku look to each other and go to the explosion. Gameplay Crash is a rather fast character, although not the fastest. He could be seen as the most balanced character and good for newcomers to begin with. Movelist (Square Moves) *'Combo Punch' - - Crash will do a series o punches to the opponent. *'Spin '- or - Crash will spins around while going forwards. *'Spin Jump' - - Crash will jump up while spinning around. *'Slide '- - Crash will slide over the ground, making opponents trip. *'Combo Punch '- (midair) *'Spin '- or (midair) *'Spin Jump '- (midair) *'Spin Dive '- (midair) - Crash spins while he is falling down. (Triangle Moves) *'TNT Crate '- - Crash throws a TNT Crate forwards which then explodes, it has very much impact. *'Spike Crate'- or - Crash rolls a Spike Crate over the stage, if the crate doesn't hit anyone it will eventually stop rolling and can be broken for AP. *'Arrow Crate' - - an arrow crate appears that launches Crash up, similar to Sackboy's Bounce Pad. *'Belly Flop' - - Crash will jump up and then will slam down on the ground with his belly, like Heihachi he *'Crate Throw' - (midair) *'Spike Crate' - or (midair) *'Arrow Crate' - (midair) *'Belly Flop '- (midair) - doesn't go up first but immediately slams down. (Circle Moves) *'Death Tornado '- - Crash spins around very fast and can control where he is going. He can hold this out for a long time, however doing it too long causes him to become dizzy. *'Crash Dash' - or - Crash goes forwards, to transport faster. Similar to Dante's Angel Boost. *'Copter Pack' - - Crash will be able to fly vertically up and move a bit horizontal in the course of it. *'Fruit Bazooka' - - Crash will grab his fruit bazooka and shoot out a fruit, when is hold down he will wait with firing, but it doesn't charge. *'Death Tornado' - (air) *'Crash Dash' - or (air) *'Copter Pack' - (air) *'Fruit Bazooka' - (air) (Throws) *'Throw Away' - or - Crash grabs the opponent, spins and throws them away. *'Fist Spin' - - holds his fists upwards and spins around. *'Belly Spin' - - Crash spins around on the opponent. or (Trigger Moves) *Item Pick-up - *Block - *Evade - + or (Super Moves) *'Nitro Crate Explosion' - (Level 1): Crash jumps on a Nitro Crate causing an explosion, killing opponents close to him. * Aku Aku's Mighty Magic '- (Level 2): Aku Aku appears and enchants Crash. Crahs now can kill opponents by spinning around only (Aku Aku is on his face as a mask the whole Super). *'BONUS!!! - (Level 3): The Bonus appears above Crash and turns everyone into crates. Crash can kill them by jumping on them, when opponents respawn they are crates again. A crate with someone in it have the symbol of their head on it. Taunts *'Spinning too much' - Crash spins around until he gets dizzy and feels his head. *'Gotta get away' - Crash runs on one place with a concerned face. *'Aku Aku' - Aku Aku appears and floats around Crash while mumbling something. Quotes from Playstation All-Starts none Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction *'We're here' - runs on and immediately off the screen but then comes back. *'Timetraveler '- Jumps out of a Time Portal. *'Spinner' - Spins on the stage. *'Wow '- Runs to the screen and shouts. Winning Screen *'Enjoy your victory' - Celebrates by clapping in his hands * Your the champ - does a spin and holds his hands in the air. *'Bonus '- Smiles and teleports away. *'Calm down' - spins around very much making himself dizzy but smiles. Losing Screen *He explodes and you see a few limbs lying on the ground. *A few boxes land on his head. *He faints and falls on the ground. Costumes Eastern Barred Bandicoot The default appearance of Crash. *Red skin: he has a brown pants and his fur is slightly more red (Crunch) *Blue skin: he has a darker blue pants and his fur is darker brown (Evil Crash) *Green skin: his pants are green and his fur white (Carbon Crash) Diving Suit *Green skin: his shorts are green and his flippers are blue. *Black skin: his shorts are black and his flippers white. *Red skin: his shorts are red and his flippers black. Tiny Tiger (original) *Blue skin: he wears blue clothing. *Yellow skin: he wears yellow clothing. *White skin: he wears white clothing. Minion Coco Coco can be unlocked by reaching Rank 8 with Crash. Gallery Category:Blog posts